


It's only the fairy tale.

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, 双性, 可能有点R18G
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 代替朋友遭受了妖精恶作剧的光，发现这个恶作剧并不简单。有cuntboy，有双性，也有变回来的SEX.不能接受请右上角X喔！谢谢！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *有一点点看见内脏警告

所谓的妖灵是怎么样的存在呢？他们是未能长大的孩童死亡的灵魂，是来不及出生或甫出生即消失的生命。他们就像是孩子，却也比一般的孩子要强大得多。即使知道他们本性不坏，不如说在他们的意识里面或许就没有善恶的概念。正因为如此，有的时候他们比什么样的敌人都让人感到恐怖---尽管他们并没有任何敌对的意思。

「唔……每次到这里我都很紧张……」阿尔菲诺叹气，就连平常活泼的阿莉塞都有些无力地点头。这里是伊尔美格，妖灵们所居住的故乡。  
「可不是吗？哈……虽然他们是很可爱啦……但是……」阿莉塞抱住自己，回想起之前的回忆就让她整个人都有些不好。  
「毕竟在他们的世界里面，没有什么道德的存在……如果学会应对方法的话倒还好，但是一个不小心的话就会被恶作剧了。不…不如说这个应对方法就是要让它们恶作剧才好吧。」于里昂热陷入沉思，似乎又想起了什么。  
「所以我们到底为什么要回来啊……」桑克瑞德叹了一口气，进入伊尔美格以后也不再多说什么。只要进入到这妖灵领域，他们总是要特别小心避免给予被恶作剧的理由。虽说没有理由那些妖灵还是会恶作剧，但是或许程度可以有些许不同。

「不管看几次都觉得好有趣啊～」小小的妖灵笑了起来，晃著双脚的同时嘴里还吃著花蜜。「你们两个……明明一模一样，却又不一样呢……」  
「呃…..毕竟我们是双胞胎吗……」阿尔菲诺苦笑，他突然有非常非常不好的预感。  
「…那么！你们有没有考虑真正体验一下对方的不同呢？」妖灵开心地问著，也不等答覆就晃动起手指。  
「糟了！」桑克瑞德慌张地说著，然而他距离双子还有些远，根本不可能能冲得上去。而这时候一个身影冲了上去，结结实实地替双子挡下了那魔法攻击。  
「啊……」「光！？」  
在看到挡在自己面前那个人的瞬间，阿莉塞连忙抓住对方摇晃。  
「光！？！你还好吗？！你有没有怎么样？」

「我没事，不要担心。」光露出笑容，稍稍安抚地摸了摸女孩的头发。少女在确定对方似乎是真的没事以后松了一口气，随即又狐疑地看著对方。「你不是在骗我吧？怎么可能会没事呢？唔……那边…欸？」阿莉塞才回头，想要询问方才恶作剧的妖灵到底施展了什么样的魔法。然而那方才还在那里吃著花蜜的妖灵，一下子就不见了踪影。

「哈哈哈哈，要倒霉了！」「它要倒霉了！」「哈哈哈哈～」其他的妖灵们笑得东倒西歪，似乎是在为了那个恶作剧失败的妖灵即将承受新任提坦妮雅怒火而觉得有趣。  
「啊……真是的！这样我不就不能知道是发生什么了吗？」阿莉塞苦恼地跺脚，再三问了问光都得到了没事的答覆以后也只好暂时做罢。

「你……是真的没事吗？」在双子离开后，于里昂热与桑克瑞德不放心地多问了一句。而此时的光抓住了两位同伴，低声说了些什么。三个大男人就像是作坏事的小孩一样，鬼鬼祟祟地看了看四周以后往于里昂热居住在此地的屋子跑去。在确认了四周没有其他人后，光背对著好伙伴们，往自己腿间摸了摸。

「没了……」  
「啊……」  
「天啊……」

光的语气十分沉痛，而他的心情也十分沉重。同样做为男性，另外两人可以说是马上就联想到了发生了什么。对比桑克瑞德张大的嘴，于里昂热在微愣以后很快对光做了检查。

「唔……这并不是什么很好解决的东西……」检查过后的于里昂热皱起眉头，他在此地研究妖灵已经有一段时间。但是这并不代表，只要是关于妖灵的所有状况他都能加以解决。妖灵的魔法是那样特殊而浑然天成，它们并不像是一般魔法还有规律，更为随心所欲一些。如果要说与什么相像，那么妖灵们的魔法或许更像是在那海底都市里面的人们所言，上古之人所拥有的创造魔法。

「我对这个是一点办法都没有。恐怕，面对妖灵的魔法也就只有妖灵才能够解决。」于里昂热残酷地对眼中还有些许希望的友人开口，只见蓝色的眼睛很快消沉下去，就像是被雨打湿的小动物。  
「这不是很好解决吗？」桑克瑞德有些不明白为什么光看著有些苦恼。「新上任的提坦妮雅应该会帮助你吧？」

光觉得他说话说得很有道理。于是在对桑克瑞德点了点头以后，就连忙冲出房子打算去寻找菲奥˙乌儿的帮助。然而他呼喊了好几次菲奥˙乌儿的名字，对方却一次也没有回应他。正当光觉得奇怪的时候，一个有些懒洋洋的声音从他的背后响起。

「大英雄这是怎么了？被妖灵恶作剧了？」  
「哈迪斯！？」

光猛地回头，看见的是之前受了伤说要在黑风海底的亚马乌罗提好好休息的爱梅特赛尔克。对方似乎对他喊他真名很是受用，表情柔和了那么一下又挂起古怪的微笑。光缓慢地意识到，对方又是古代人又是最古魔导士，或许可以解决他现在这个状况。

「哈迪斯……你知道我被恶作剧了？」光带著试探地开口，对方倒是没有什么否认的意思爽快地点头。  
「当然。我的眼睛跟脑子可不是什么装饰品……」最古魔导士有些慵懒地说著，打了个响指直接变出一张椅子后舒适地坐下。或许是因为他的心境已经改变，又或许是因为别的理由。现在的爱梅特赛尔克穿著的并不是光之前已经看习惯的繁复加雷马服装，而是简单如其他亚马乌罗提好市民的黑色长袍。光觉得他这副模样有些熟悉，却又说不出来到底是哪里熟悉了。而爱梅特赛尔克似乎没有在意他短暂的失神，而是继续开口解释。「你身上那混乱的以太跟魔法的痕迹一看就知道是发生什么了吧？在这个地方，能造成这样变化的也就只有妖灵了。」

光连连点头，眼睛里面充满希望地看著对方。虽说光也明白，尽管他们已经不再是敌人，爱梅特赛尔克也并不是非要帮助他不可。然而他就是有一种莫名的感觉，明白眼前这个男人只要他请求，他就会帮助他。果不其然，在他开口说了请求以后对方露出了好像真拿你没办法一样的无奈表情，招了招手让他靠近一些。

光有些开心地凑了上去，看著对方把那双苍白得近乎没有血色的手放到了自己的下腹部上。在爱梅特赛尔克检查（他猜测对方应该是在检查）之后，原本以为只要有对方在就没什么事的光，看著那皱起的眉头也开始不安起来。

「怎么了？」他的声音有些紧张，带著一丝自己不自觉的颤抖。光之战士面对过许许多多的敌人，也上过许多惨烈的战场。然而那样的伤害或者可能遭遇到的事情都是可预料的，妖灵的恶作剧魔法这是让人彻底摸不著头绪。他担忧地看著对方皱起眉头欲言又止，最后是揉了揉他自己的眉心缓缓开口。

「……首先，你知道创造魔法吧。我也不期待你知道什么复杂的概念，但是你应该有一点点那怕基础的知识吧？」光看著对方严厉的视线慢慢点头，不知道为什么有些害怕。他并不是害怕眼前这人会伤害他，而是这说教的态度实在太过熟悉。「很好，我也知道你去跟几个市民说过话。也跑去希斯拉德的创造管理局待过。如果你要说你什么都不懂，我就真不管你了。」

光听著对方半真半假的恐吓，只是乖乖地站在他前面就像是个听训话的孩子。对方似乎对他这种彷佛认错的态度很满意，手轻轻抚摸过他的下腹部，直到双腿之间。光觉得有些古怪地想要后退，却发现自己的身体动不了。而奇怪的是，即使是这样了，他也没觉得对方会对他做什么。这奇妙全然的信任，说不出为什么却又让人无法怀疑。

「一般说来，小孩子的创造魔法最是危险。他们的思绪飘忽不定，又非常容易掺入各种杂念。」爱梅特赛尔克说这话的时候有些无奈，似乎又有些怀念。光沉默地听著，听著对方说起那已经十分遥远的过往。「妖灵当然并不是当年的那些小孩子，但是某些方面却是相同的。我看看……它当时大概是想要施展类似性别转换一类的恶作剧吧？」

光想了想，点了点头同意这个说法。那妖灵之前就打算对阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞恶作剧，想来这恶作剧的内容大概就是把少年变成少女，把少女变成少年吧。

「果然如此。虽说他可能想得很好，但性别转换这样的魔法对于妖灵来说，又确实太过复杂了。只是单纯把人变成草人也就罢了，毕竟草人而已还不需要太复杂的思考与技术。但是男女体内的器官却不是如此。那些器官的生成与形成，对骨盆的调整，对肌肉与脂肪分布的调整……它们大概是都不懂的。」

光沉默不语，他听得懂爱梅特赛尔克在说些什么，也了解人体器官分布。但是如果要细致到如何调整一个男人的身躯或者调整一个女人的身躯，那就是不行了。

「看看这简单粗暴的手段。」爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，毫不客气地把光身上的衣服给变没了，直接伸手去处碰那隐密的部位。光有些紧张，然而他更紧张的是爱梅特赛尔克摸的位置他一点感觉也没有。不，不能说一点感觉都没有。像是大腿内侧的部位以及一点会阴的部位，他还是能够感觉到对方有些冰冷的手指。但是本该更有感觉的两个位置，是一点感觉都没有。

光连忙弯腰低头，低得几乎要把自己给打对折。爱梅特赛尔克笑了一下，也不知道是觉得他现在这动作很有趣，还是大英雄又把自己陷入困境之中。他貌似好心地变出了另一张椅子，或者该说是某种像是检查台一样的东西。光被搀扶地坐了上去，这里的画面诡异得彷佛时空被切割了一般。

他们脚下踩著的仍然是伊尔美格的土地，有鲜艳的鲜花以及像是梦境一般的场景。就在距离他们不远处还有个背对这里的草人，光之前还小心帮忙修剪过冒出的枝芽。然而现在的他躺在一个古怪的检查台上，就好像是某种加雷马科技或者亚拉戈科技的产物。而在那检查台旁边还有一张漂亮舒适的沙发，爱梅特赛尔克方才就坐在上面给他检查。

他的腿被前敌人给打开了，固定在两个彷佛原本设计就是把脚给固定住的架子上。爱梅特赛尔克从旁边拉了个镜子过来，光也没看到那镜子怎么出现的反正就是这样出现了。镜子对准他大开的双腿，反射出了他双腿间的部位。

「----！？」光震惊到说不出话来。少了某个器官对男性来说冲击很大，但是他也早有心理准备。他没想到他会看到更出乎意料的东西，出乎意料到让人甚至不太舒服。他这个位置一般来说看得不算很清楚，如果换个人可能就看不到了。然而曾以弓箭手作为冒险者职业的光即使到了现在视力也不曾退却，自然看见了那一个在他身上彷佛开出一个洞的恐怖部位。不，不应该说彷佛开洞，那就是在他的身上开了一个小口。那外型完全不像是女人底下会有的器官，只是单单纯纯一个洞口而已。

「我估计……那妖灵恐怕在他们的群体中还算有点见势，至少知道女人的底下会有个洞。但是这洞具体该长什么样，大概就不知道了。」爱梅特赛尔克的话语中带著一丝光觉得应当是错觉的怜悯，纤长的手毫不带著情欲地拨弄他底下的洞，把那里稍稍撑大了些让光好好看看里面是什么恐怖的场景。

那是内脏在里面蠕动，光马上闭上了眼睛。他不是没有看过这样东西的冒险者，不是那些看了以后马上吐出来，或者好几天只能吃蔬菜水果的年轻冒险者。但是这并不代表他愿意盯著那里看那么久，看著自己的内脏在被妖灵制造出来的肉穴里面蠕动。

「你知道吗……如果我更进去一些，我可以直接摸到你的肠子跟膀胱。」爱梅特赛尔克的语调放得轻柔，既像是情人的呢喃，又像是暴君可怕的威胁。「又或者我什么都不必做。这个妖灵的魔法不太行，几乎维持不了多久的时间。只要放著不管，包裹著你内脏的浅浅魔力就会消失，但是这个洞口估计是不会消失的。你说，到时候会发生什么呢？需要我给你一根缝针与线吗？喔……即使给了估计也不太好用吧？虽说你应该看不到这么小的地方，但是你的尿道跟输尿管可没有接在一起。」

「你知道那代表什么吗？如果你想要上厕所了那么哗啦------」爱梅特赛尔克甚至故意做出了一个夸张的手势，手指并拢又张开，就像是父母逗孩子的时候弄出的假烟花一般。但是这自然不是烟花那样美好的东西，也并不是什么父母在哄著孩子。那是来自最古魔导士的威胁，那光是想像就让人战栗的幻想。「你会尿在你的肚子里，然后大概有一些能从这两个洞里出来吧？」

「唉，可怜的大英雄。下次傻呼呼地给别人当盾牌之前先想想后果如何？」  
「我还是会这样做。」  
「什么？」

爱梅特赛尔克的语气有些危险，他眯起了那双好看的金色眼睛，看著躺在检查台上双腿大开又无谓的光。明明是这样危险的姿势，明明是遭遇到这么可怕根本不能算是恶作剧的攻击。光之战士依旧笑著，说自己并不后悔。爱梅特赛尔克并不奇怪，毕竟这人就是这个样子，他早该明白。

他觉得自己就该放著这家伙不管！给这个傻呼呼去当什么大英雄的人一点教训。反正只要熬到他的小树枝回应他应该就可以了，妖灵的魔法妖灵自然也会解除。尽管他们可能也不太知道原理为何，那就像是本能一样的存在。

然而对方拉著他的袍子，他一回头彷佛撞近了回忆也回到了从前。那人拉著他的衣角，蓝色的大眼睛就这样看著他。

「帮帮我好吗？哈迪斯。」

真是拿你没办法。

他听见自己这样说了，一如当年。

**

光也不知道自己为什么会拉著对方的袖子，像是撒娇一样地说出那句话。他觉得自己似乎从前也曾这么做过，而对方每每有些无奈或有些生气，最后也都这样回答他了。他看著那人在自己面前低下头，一边看著他的下体，一边解释解除魔法的思路。

「首先应该先完成这个魔法。也不用到真正变性的程度，只是先把你的这两个洞给处理一下。」光听见爱梅特赛尔克如此说著，用手戳了戳他没什么感觉的两个部位。「我看看……这里的神经乱了…要修复的话还是先完成变化然后再加长……」对方说得话又低又快，其中夹杂了一些他不太理解的东西。光很自然地让自己躺回检查台上，整个人放松以后甚至有些昏昏欲睡。

爱梅特赛尔克在他的下体弄著什么东西，光很清楚但是他仍然舒服地睡著了。而等到光醒来，是被一种奇怪麻养又欢快的感觉唤醒。他张开眼睛看向天空，原本蔚蓝的天空此时已经染上了橘红，不一会儿太阳大概就要落下。他听见了水声，那并不是因为他靠近了水边，而是更为淫靡的东西。光觉得自己的心脏跳得有些快，呻吟自然地从嘴边帽了出来。那彷佛从心中扩散的快感几乎吞噬他的意志，让他就连呼吸都有些困难。他开始挣扎，往底下一看就看见爱梅特赛尔克那苍白的手沾著透明的液体在他下体进进出出。

「你醒了？睡得那么沉我还以为你要到无光之海了。」对方讽刺地说著，手上的动作却没有停。光有些紧张，抬起身体想要阻止对方却又被快速揉捏了几下又躺了回去。那彻底被变化完全，属于女性的器官在爱梅特赛尔克的手下不停颤抖冒水，滴滴答答地从里面的小孔分泌出来落到了那漂亮纤长的手上，落到了已经被压弯的花朵上。光的呻吟黏腻含糊，说不清楚是想要更多还是希望对方停止。

爱梅特赛尔克此时仍然在说话，似乎是在给他细细地讲解自己做了些什么，如何把那些神经接回去，又把他的尿道接回去，还给他造了一个器官塞进去。

「大英雄说几句话？不说话我就当你满意这个身体了。其实不变回来也无所谓不是吗？反正这样的身体你要跑跑跳跳，每天在死亡边缘来回横跳也没有关系。」对方说著没有关系，手上的动作可没有因此就停止。他狠狠地加了几根手指，在新造而柔软的器官里面搅动抽插。光之战士的乳首已经因为兴奋挺立起来，在伊尔美格的夜风中看著就特别可口。

然而爱梅特赛尔克并没有低头亲吻那乳首，还不到那个时候。他故意加快了速度让那个初生的器官收缩高潮，往外喷了更多的液体把他的袍子给打湿。

「看看…看看你做的好事。」他故意拉长了声音这样说，拿著还带著透明液体牵丝的手在有些失神的光面前晃。「真是个坏孩子，把劳动全都丢给别人吗？既然是自己的身体难道不应该自己好好努力努力？」

「努力？」光迷茫地看著爱梅特赛尔克，不知道这个时候自己还要努力什么。对方用那沾著他自己液体的手摸了摸他的脸，还直接摸入了他的嘴唇与口腔内玩弄。  
「当然是自己努力摸摸自己啊。你的这新生器官可没有彻底完全，想要完全的话得让它发挥几次作用才行。」

爱梅特赛尔克一边这么说著，一边拉著光的手，放到了已经被揉得湿亮的肉珠上。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写到有点失去意识噗！  
> 有失禁注意～

**

作为一个成熟的男性，光自然也有过自慰的经验。尽管他并不耽于肉体上的快乐，大多时间也都因为疲劳一碰到床就睡著。但也有那么些时候，他会靠在淋浴间的墙上，或者躺在浴缸里面舒舒服服地处碰自己的性器。那以人类男性来说并不算小的性器会在光自己的手中膨胀，在时而急躁时而舒缓的套弄下，慢慢达到高潮。

但是那与现在有太多的不同。光有些慌张地想著，他手上碰触的肉珠几乎不像是他自己的器官，却又从那里传来了激烈的快感。爱梅特赛尔克好整以暇地在旁边看著他，哄著他快些检查自己的时候也把手指插入他的肉穴中。也许是那被触摸的感觉太过鲜明，也或许是因为在夕阳照射下，那人脸上彷佛也染上了情欲的色彩。光吞了吞口水，慢慢地按照对方的要求开始爱抚起自己手指处碰的部位。

那肉珠很滑，滑得光自己都有几次抓不好。如果是男人的性器他还知道该怎么获得快乐，只要把手指圈起来然后套弄就可。然而那小小的部位滑滑嫩嫩地，无法用手指包笼套弄，只能以前端抓取或者揉捏。光觉得很奇怪，这样大开著腿，旁边还可以听见湖水的声音。伊尔美格的夜晚即将到来，他在这露天的环境下躺在奇怪的机械上抚摸自己最私密的部位。

羞耻心在此时涌出，与此伴随的是强烈的快乐。光的眼睛有些模糊，嘴巴微张只希望能获得更多的空气。

「看看你现在这个样子……」

爱梅特赛尔克的声音很低，像是带著情欲又像是单纯坏心眼。他手上的动作并没有停，在光稍微慢下来以后还会压著他的拇指来回扫弄兴奋的肉珠。这种被对方带著来给自己自慰的感觉太过新奇又不可思议，光不停喊著对方的名字，意识已经一团混乱。他的身体不停收缩，脚因为晃动的关系把架子压出了声响。那声响越来越烈，光的喘息也加快了不少。

「啊--！」

他发出了小小的叹息，从底下的肉穴里面喷出了更多的液体，在他的面前把爱梅特赛尔克的黑袍淋湿了一大片。光看著对方身上散发著自己充满情欲的气息有些恍惚，或许是因为如此被贴上来亲吻的时候他也没有什么反抗的意思。他半闭著眼睛，看著对方放大靠近的脸有些迷惑。爱梅特赛尔克的袍子压在他的双腿之间，方才高潮过的部位在这样布料摩擦下又起了些许反应。然而光注意到的并不是那衣服，而是隔著衣服里的东西。

「哈迪斯……」

光在他们接吻间隙开口，两人之间的亲吻很是亲密，在分开的时候还牵了一条银色丝线。他们的呼吸彼此交缠，亲密得好像是相爱的伴侣。他觉得自己好像从前也这样过，当然场景不会是在这夜晚的伊尔美格。或许是因为光线已经低暗，光原本不安的感觉似乎也消散许多。他底下的器官似乎已经准备好，可以容纳别的东西进来。然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎并不打算马上进入，他忽然放慢了速度，拉开了彼此的距离。

「大英雄不该先看看我辛苦的工作结果吗？」

爱梅特赛尔克如此说，又拉著光的手开始去摸里面那被创造出来的部位。那小小的部位咬得很厉害，又湿又软地咬著光自己的手指。那里水太多了，多得光都有些不知所措。从他这个角度看不到什么东西，毕竟现在已经晚了。然而爱梅特赛尔克总是有办法能让他看见，在他们周围绽放了发出光芒的花朵，就像是光曾经在别处看到的那种花。在花微弱的光芒下光看见随著自己的动作，肉穴里面的肉稍稍被翻出一点点又被塞了回去。那像是一张无法得到满足的小嘴，努力吞食著入侵的任何东西。

「看看这里……完全就是得不到满足的样子。我可不记得我调整的时候调整过这样的东西，那必定是你的缘故了。」爱梅特赛尔克貌似故意这么说，把光刺激得又有些腿软。他们又交换了一个亲吻，爱梅特赛尔克的手指也插了进来，彷佛与光的手指一起嬉戏。他一边扩张著那柔软的肉壁，一边轻轻咬著光的嘴唇。这上面与下面两张嘴都被这么玩弄，光整个人都有些瘫软。在又一次高潮后，爱梅特赛尔克从中拿出一个水杯，放到了光的面前。光感激地喝下，或许是因为之前连续高潮的缘故，他现在渴得不得了。爱梅特赛尔克一句话没说，只是一直拿水给他喝，直到他说够了才停。

「那么，差不多该进行到下一个步骤了。」爱梅特赛尔克如此说著，把他的黑袍稍稍解开了一些。与漆黑的袍子显著对比的是那显得冷白的阴茎，光有些紧张，那东西大得有些超出他的想像。明明看著那样禁欲色彩的性器，这么大是不是不太对？

「等等等等，哈迪斯。」光忍不住想要后退，却给检查台锁在了原地。他伸出手想要阻挡对方，然而与此同时爱梅特赛尔克似乎也做了什么。光的手被突然冒出的手铐给铐住，将那双手锁在了他的脑袋上。那粗大的性器抵在了底下那小口，不由分说地顶开了软嫩的部位。

「唔！」如果那只是疼痛的话，或许对现在的光而言也不算什么坏事。然而在对方性器缓慢插入的过程里，他体会到的是前所未有的快感。他底下那被创造出来的部位咬得厉害，像是主动地把爱梅特赛尔克的性器往里面送一样。光的呼吸混乱起来，他不敢相信地看著自己底下那部位如此耽于与爱梅特赛尔克的交合。那冷白的性器在他肉穴里面进进出出，一下子就往那东西上面涂抹了透明的液体。光甚至能看见在对方拔出的时候自己的肉穴是怎么挽留对方，那小小肉色的内壁甚至被带出了一些，又努力吸收地把对方的阴茎给吸回去。

「呼……真没想到大英雄的身体这么喜欢我的性器啊。」爱梅特赛尔克压低了声音这样说，他的呼吸似乎也有些许混乱，似乎是被夹得很舒服。光听这话就莫名地起了一股较量的心，他努力收缩著自己的肉穴，似乎是想要咬得对方提前高潮。爱梅特赛尔克似乎也察觉到了他的意图，故意也加快了速度冲撞他里面的部位。

这是一场带著热度与情欲色彩的较量，光就连他们什么时候变化的了姿势都没有意识到。他仍然坐在那检查台上，身体却已经被扶了起来抱住爱梅特赛尔克。他的手抓住对方黑色的袍子，靠在对方耳边他可以说是故意发出喘息呼喊著对方的名字。他几乎下意识地明白对方喜欢听到这样的声音，甚至喜欢他在他的肩膀上咬上那么一口。光照做了，顺著他内心里的熟悉这么做了。爱梅特赛尔克的性器随著他这样的动作在体内似乎又涨大了一圈，力量也加重了不少。他的肉穴里面似乎还有一个更里面的器官，爱梅特赛尔克此时终于承认了他的坏心。

他说那是一个小小的教训，只是现在看来似乎变成了奖赏。一般女性的器官为了孕育新生命，在这样的部位其实分布的神经并不多。然而他却故意地让光体内这新造的部位与器官都布满了神经，每一次的撞击与冲击都直接而猛烈地把所有的快感冲入光之战士的大脑内。也正因为如此，即使爱梅特赛尔克在光的面前承认了自己的坏心，被操得几乎失神的光根本也没办法理解他到抵在说什么。他感觉自己体内的器官被破开，小巧的腔室不停被粗大的阴茎顶撞，撞得他好几次喊著无异议的话语希望对方放过自己。然而与他嘴上喊的放过不同，他的身体却一直索求著这样的快乐。他的双腿大张，几乎避免所有会阻挡对方侵入的动作。而他的双腿则是跨在了对方的腰上，就像是努力锁住对方不让对方离开。他就像是整个人挂在了爱梅特赛尔克的身上，除了紧紧抓住对方之外也没有办法去思考任何事情。

光就这样被操了一会儿，操得他忍不住高潮，体内的液体都淋在了爱梅特赛尔克的性器上。就在这时候，对方才终于满意似地高潮了一次，把那小小的腔室给射满。光又躺回了检查台上，这激烈的性爱让他浑身出汗，就像是做了什么激烈运动一样。而这时候他才有心思注意到周边风景，即使没有任何动物或者怪物经过，他也是在这露天的环境被人压著操了一遍，双腿之间还不停流水。

光有些不好意思，只好用手臂盖住自己的脸，做著最无用功的逃避。他逃避了短暂几秒，终于注意到好像有什么地方不对。爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎仍然插在他的身体里面，并没有在高潮过后就要拔出来的模样。光稍稍抬起自己的手臂，有些疑惑地看著对方。只见对方慢慢压著他的下腹部，似乎是在想些什么。

「只是这几个部位的话，大概也差不多了。」对方的声音一本正经，就像是再做什么研究一样。光有些不满地收缩了一下自己的下体，让那肉壁去夹了夹对方的性器。此时的他意识到从前那些女冒险者说的话也真没有错，他曾经听过几名女孩子围在一起说话，也不是他故意去听就是对方那桌有点大声。她们当时说起了这与性爱相关的话题，直把当时还是小弓箭手的光说得脸都红了。女冒险者们说女人恢复得要快些，听说有些厉害的女冒险者甚至能把与她一起欢爱的男冒险者压榨到下次看见就怕。

那话语已经尘封在光的记忆中多年，直到现在才被想起来。他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，就是故意地去夹著对方的性器，似乎是邀请对方再来一次较量。爱梅特赛尔克的心情似乎很好，也不知道是不是因为男人性欲得到满足了就比较好说话，又或者是某种更为深层的理由。他拍了拍光的屁股，似乎说了不要急，马上给你之类的话。光撇过头，这与前敌人过份亲密的交合他并不讨厌。

他们又温存地亲了一会儿，亲得光几乎都有些担心他们亲吻的声音会不会太大，大得吸引了妖灵或者其他什么的注意力。然而下一秒他也没这个心思去在意他们亲吻的声音会不会被听到了。爱梅特赛尔克揉著他肉珠的部位，低声开口：「我们该尝试看看另一个部位怎么样了。」

光有些不明白，只是看著对方又开始搓揉起他底下的肉珠。这从方才一直被玩弄到现在的部位其实有些发烫发疼，即使是性器被使用过度了还是会让人感到疼痛。只是疼痛的同时那不可忽视的快感也不停出现，光几次喊停，却又下意识追求对方的手指。爱梅特赛尔克没说什么，只是让他稍稍换了个姿势，从原本躺在检查台上变成手撑在检查台的边缘，然后爱梅特赛尔克又把他的腿往上抬，光的一条腿站在地上支撑，另一条腿则跪在了检查台上。这种姿势毫无疑问就是让他底下的部位更裸露出来，暗示著待会儿还要继续这漫长的性爱。光深呼吸了一口气想要让自己冷静下来，然而他鼻腔里面能呼吸到的，充斥他费不的都是他们两人的气味。爱梅特赛尔克终于拔出了他的性器，光里面包含的一些东西在失去了堵住入口的东西后有些往外落，落在了检查台的边缘又掉落地面。

光想要说些什么，虽然他不知道自己该说什么但总觉得就是得说些什么。只是爱梅特赛尔克也不给与他思考的空间，直接手指并拢地开始快速摩擦起他的下体。

「啊啊….哈迪斯…慢点…慢点……」光快乐与难受并行，而其中还掺杂了一些他有些害怕的感觉。爱梅特赛尔克这样快速而有些粗暴的擦弄，让他除了快乐与疼痛之外似乎又多了一种感觉。

「差不多了吧？我们也该尝试一下剩下那个地方有没有弄好了。」  
「剩下……难道！？」

光猛地扭过头，动作快得差点弄伤他自己。他的大脑还没有彻底停摆，如果现在说还剩下什么没检查的话就只能是那里了。那是指他的尿道，之前爱梅特赛尔克还故意吓唬过他说因为器官没有连接到对的位置，如果他想排泄可能会直接尿自己一肚子。他相信对方应该已经把那里给弄好了，然而这种测试方法莫非……

光很紧张，他几乎想要逃离这里。尽管他已经与对方有如此亲密的接触，但是在对方面前尿出来这个还是有些考验他的羞耻心。即使是在作为一个健康健全男性的时候，光也不像是其他某些人那般热衷于让别人看自己排泄。更别提是现在这种状况，他一屁股被操出来的水，然后还要在对方面前尿尿？这根本不是单纯排泄器官是否有功能的检查，而是一种近乎于色情表演的存在。

然而爱梅特赛尔克不会这样简单地放过他，那粗大的阴茎又再次插了回来，让光马上软了身体。与方才玩弄光的宫腔不同，这回的爱梅特赛尔克虽然也是不停撞击他的下体，却似乎有目的地碾压一个部位。那是膀胱的位置，光突然意识到这一点。对方的性器隔著宫腔在对他其他的器官攻击，不停地压迫似乎要逼得那可怜的器官放出水来。

光不停摇头，这太过了。他不停喊著对方的名字，希望对方能够停下这样的行为。然而爱梅特赛尔克并没有停下来，一边操著他一边用手继续拨弄他的肉珠。而在光看不到的地方黑暗凝结，一条小小的触手凭空出现，拨弄刺激光的肉珠不说，直接找到底下尿道的位置就这样钻了进去。

「哈迪斯？！那是什么？！」光慌乱无比，那小小的进入他尿道的触手并不会大到让他疼痛的地步，却也不随著他下意识的收缩而停止进攻。光有些害怕，那彷佛多一个被操弄部位的感觉让他无所适从。而在操著他的肉穴与尿道的同时，爱梅特赛尔克也没停止折磨他的肉珠。那里已经可怜又疼痛无比，尽管还努力吐著水但是也已经到了极限。这已经有点不像是欢爱而是惩罚，光闭上眼睛感受著粗大的阴茎与细小的触手在他的身体里面不断入侵。他明白自己快要承受不住了，只能不停求著哈迪斯退开。

「好啊。」对方很快答应了，光还没意识到对方这是什么意思的时候那细小的触手猛地从光的尿道里面抽了出来。

「啊！！」这意料之外的举动让光失去了对自己身体的掌控，清澈透明的液体直接从他的尿道里面喷了出来，直接浇到了地面。光就这样站著尿了出来，有些尿液甚至把检查台都给弄湿。

光的脸上有著泪水，那是因为情欲也因为羞恼冒出的泪水。他有些生气，不想要理会在背后低笑又亲吻他背部的人。对方此时还一本正经地说著什么修好了，看来你的输尿管与尿道有好好连接在一起之类的话。

太过份了。

光有些不高兴地想著，在对方探过头来亲吻他的时候故意吸吮得用力点，就好像是只要把对方的嘴唇弄肿了他就扳回一成一般。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天这是从cuntboy->双性  
> 阿光的身体正在一点一点的恢复～

**

那是一段光事后回想简直可以称之为淫乱的日子。在伊尔美格与爱梅特赛尔克交合后，他的身体并没有完全复原。按照对方的说法，这是因为光自己的身体没有办法承受这样短时间内有这么多魔力变化的缘故。光对此保持一种存疑的态度，毕竟他觉得自己现在累得不行，并不是因为身体无法在短时间内接受大量魔法的修复。

他倚靠在检查台上，全身赤裸双腿微开。他抱著他的前敌人亲吻，对方的大腿在他腿间顶弄摩擦著已经被使用过度的部位。那里即使已经被使用过度，仍然不知餍足一般在对方磨蹭的时候小小地冒出水来，把那漂亮的袍子弄得更糟糕一些。他们之间是如此亲密，亲密得就像是曾经也有过这样激烈的交缠一般。光轻轻地含著对方的嘴唇，爱梅特赛尔克那双金色的眼睛看著有些温柔，也任由他把自己的嘴唇给弄肿。

他也就是在那样的情况下答应与对方一起回到亚马乌罗提，进行一些必要的休养与治疗。 在与伙伴们以通讯贝联络过后，光获得了短暂的假期与治疗时间。桑克瑞德的声音听起来比以往都要温和，就像是邻家的大哥哥一样。光与他说话的时候都十分小心，也不知道对方有没有从什么细微到光可能都忽略的细节里面，听出爱梅特赛尔克那时候正咬著他的耳朵，手指轻轻拨弄他那红肿的肉珠。

在光结束了与桑克瑞德的通话后，他们快速地回到了那幻影城市。原先光以为既然是到亚马乌罗提，他应该能够体会一把到巨人国的新奇。毕竟古代人们的幻影是如此巨大，那些家具什么的应该也庞大无比。然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎并没有这样逗他玩的心思，他被传送到了一个大但是没有大到那样夸张地步的公寓里面。光累得不行，勉强洗完澡以后倒在床上就这样睡了。恍惚之间他感觉到爱梅特赛尔克似乎也上了床，他自动地滚入了对方怀中就这样睡著了。

在那之后的日子是他早年都不曾想过的淫乱，他们就像是不知道疲惫也不知道世事只知道交合的爱侣。第一天他早上醒来的时候下体一阵湿润，他醒来的时候就发现自己的姿势已经改变，腰部下方被垫了起来，而无影在那里轻轻舔著他可怜的肉珠与肉穴。光的脸马上就红了起来，他完全想像不到对方可以做出这样的事情。爱梅特赛尔克亲吻著他的下体，舌头与他的肉珠嬉戏了一会儿就轻轻戳刺著不满足的肉穴，他甚至可以感觉到自己底下的穴口夹著爱梅特赛尔克的舌头，似乎不想要对方离去。

光觉得自己应该起来，至少换个姿势像个体面人一样跟爱梅特赛尔克说声早安。然而实际上他只是沉醉地看著对方替自己口交，看著那张原本看著应当是与情欲没什么关系的脸如今染上了情欲的色彩。他在无影的舔弄下得到高潮，下体喷出的水稍稍弄脏了对方的脸，也把底下那感觉很高级的床单给弄湿。也许是因为性欲得到满足，又或者是一种补偿心里，他乖乖地按照对方的指示爬了过去，用舌头舔去对方脸上属于自己的液体。在那之后，他小心地看了一会儿昨天把自己弄得失禁的性器，小心地把那东西含入自己口中。

爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎很大，大得也不知道是因为种族天赋，还是这人原本就如此。光的嘴巴必须要努力张大，才能既不咬伤对方，也勉强能吞下那有些规格外的东西。他的舌头努力动作，舔著性器的前端以及柱身上面怒张的血管。爱梅特赛尔克看著很放松，一边轻轻抚摸著他的头发一边告诉他该怎么取悦自己。光依照对方的指示努力舔著，手也轻轻抚摸对方底下的囊袋。他张大嘴让那东西抵著自己柔软口腔的深处，爱梅特赛尔克的技术很好，刚好卡在他想要呕吐之前。

他的动作很慢，缓慢地操弄著光的嘴。光以为对方要射在自己口中，然而对方却是在那之前抽了出来，大量的精液直接浇到了他的脸上，最后再用阴茎的前端去摩擦光的嘴唇。这浓厚属于另外一个雄性的气息并没有让光感觉反感，他只是看著对方，有些不知所措不知道自己下一步该做什么。然后他就被对方带著去盥洗，在淋浴间里面被对方用手指玩弄了几次差点软在了浴室地板的磁砖上。爱梅特赛尔克告诉他这一切都是必要的行为，那新生的器官需要如此激烈而繁复的性爱，让它能够被催熟，等他的身体适应后才能进行下一步。

光觉得这时候的爱梅特赛尔克应该在说谎，然而在他怀疑的目光下对方只是眨了眨眼，看著竟然有几分无辜。他说如果你不相信我大可以去找新任的妖灵王，想必她应该会很乐意给你提供帮助。话虽如此，那插在光体内的性器可没有半分要拔出去的意思。被手指操开以后那性器很快就进入了光的身体，把他顶在浴室墙上说著什么可以去找别人治疗的话。光觉得这人实在是口不对心，明明他都这样抱住对方了还说这样的话。

在说完以后爱梅特赛尔克咬住了他的乳首，这个部位妖精并没有变化过但是在光看来又觉得可能被变了些什么。如果不是这样，他无法解释为什么自己的乳首会这么敏感，稍稍被爱梅特赛尔克舔弄了几下就已经敏感得不行，挺立起来硬得像是还没熟透的果实。无影一边含著他的乳珠一边说话，弄得光根本没在听他说些什么。爱梅特赛尔克似乎也知道他没在听，也不再多说些什么只是吸吮舔弄他的乳首。那能把他舔高潮的灵活舌头对付乳首也不过是轻而易举，光被玩弄得好几次以为自己乳头里面真能被吮出乳汁，喂给眼前这人。

当然那里什么都没有，爱梅特赛尔克把他两个乳首都吸肿了，里面也没有冒出香甜的乳汁。他们在简单吃过一些东西以后就又回到了床上，光觉得虽然这公寓很大很漂亮，但是到离开之前自己大概只会看到这张床跟浴室还有一点餐厅而已。无影今天答应他要把他的阴茎给弄回来，光也没怎么看明白对方怎么做的，反正等他回过神来他的阴茎已经长回了原本的位置。

他几乎可以说是欣喜地抚摸著自己的性器，不带著任何情欲色彩，只是单纯高兴这东西又回到了自己身上。

「其实大英雄有没有这东西也无所谓吧？反正你以后也用不上这玩意。」爱梅特赛尔克如此说著，用手轻轻碰触那以人男来说并不小的阴茎。光连忙摇头，纵使他确实因为自己的职业太过危险，并不打算寻找某个女性结婚，但是这样伴随他长大的东西他还是希望它好好地长在那里。无影似乎看穿了他的想法，假笑了一下也没多说什么。

「现在我休息一下，大英雄应该知道自己该怎么”测试”一下自己吧？」说完这话以后的爱梅特赛尔克退开，舒服地坐在一边。光知道这人又要看自己自慰了，简直就像是有什么特殊喜好的贵族一般。莫名其妙地，光在此时那奇怪的好胜心又冒了出来。他拿了个枕头过来靠在自己后面，对著爱梅特赛尔克张大了腿。他一只手套弄著自己的阴茎，另外一只手则放入自己嘴中吸吮，就好像是之前他吸吮爱梅特赛尔克阴茎时候一样。他故意用手指玩弄自己的舌头，半眯著眼睛看著原本好整以暇坐在那里的爱梅特赛尔克。对方金色的眼睛如火焰如太阳，其中又夹杂著复杂的情感。爱梅特赛尔克显然知道他在挑衅，只是除了那双金色的眼睛偶尔会透露出什么之外，对方只是平静地坐在那里，手边还摆放著一杯咖啡。

光并不气馁，他很清楚只是这样根本不可能让爱梅特赛尔克动摇。虽然他也不知道为什么自己也喜欢看对方深陷情欲的模样，反正他就这样做了。在舔弄完自己的手指以后，他慢慢地把手往下放，先在被爱梅特赛尔克吸肿的乳首上打了个转，随后又一路往下摸到那个被制造出来的雌穴。因为之前就被肏过了，大概这个部位并没有办法那么快就恢复。光很快就将手指插入了自己的雌穴，轻轻搅动著那湿润的部位，用手指在里面戳刺。

「真是淫乱的大英雄啊，外面的人知道你会这样吗？」爱梅特赛尔克似乎是有些意外又或者故意这么说，他放下了咖啡变换一个坐姿，光猜测那或许是掩盖已经兴奋起来的阴茎。同样身为男人，该怎么隐藏自己的反应大家或多或少都会采取类似的手段。

「你说呢？」光不甘示弱地回应，虽然他确实第一次就交代载了这无影手上，却也不想要让对方那么得意。爱梅特赛尔克稍稍挑起了眉毛，但是似乎并没有因为这样简单的话语就被挑起。他安静地在那里看著光之战士自慰，一手套弄著自己的阴茎，一手插著自己的雌穴弄出淫秽的水声。

光一开始还想要挑逗对方到失去理智，彷佛这样自己就站了上风。然而事实上是在那双眼睛的注视之下，率先投降的是他自己的身体。他也不知道为什么，明确意识到自己被爱梅特赛尔克看著自慰的时候，那份快感要比从前他躺在浴缸里面或者靠著淋浴间墙壁自慰的时候强得多。一开始他还有点做戏的成分，故意在对方面前玩弄自己的雌穴与阴茎。然而现在他的动作加快也加大了力度，光是这么被看著玩弄自己的身躯，他就已经要猛烈地达到高潮。他觉得自己会在自己手上达到高潮，爱梅特赛尔克大概就没打算这时候碰他。光有些沮丧，他已经放弃去思考为什么，但是他确实喜欢与爱梅特赛尔克结合的感觉。

而就是这个时候，爱梅特赛尔克慢慢地走了过来，轻巧简单地脱去了原本随意穿著的浴袍。那粗大的阴茎一如光所想的早就已经挺立，对方拉开了他戳刺著自己雌穴的手，没有花费多大力气就插了进去。光下意识地往后倒，原本被他堆好的枕头山已经崩塌，他躺在里面用脚踩著床沿张开腿方便爱梅特赛尔克肏自己。

肉体碰撞的声音与水声在这房间内特别明显，粗大的阴茎在他体内戳刺冲撞，直直地撞入他小小的宫腔。他也不知道爱梅特赛尔克是不是故意的，又或者是那器官本来也没有太大。他总觉得自己的宫腔好像有些小，吞入了一点前端就可怜兮兮地吞不下去。爱梅特赛尔克每次的撞击几乎都要把他的肚子顶出一个突起，不知为什么有些粗暴的动作让光有些紧张，下意识用手按著自己的肚子求对方放轻一些。只是那带著鼻音与哭腔一般的求饶怎么看都像是在撒娇，爱梅特赛尔克操他操得更用力了，把光顶得摇摇晃晃就像是他第一次搭船还碰上暴风雨的日子。光的背部弓起拉出一个漂亮的弧度，在这样的弧度下他才觉得自己勉强有点喘息的机会，只要张嘴就能吞下更多新鲜的空气。

他希望自己能冷静一些，心脏不要跳得那样快彷佛要从自己的嘴里跳出。然而他张嘴吃入的就只是更多充满淫靡气息的空气，整个人热得不行也软得不行。他被压著猛力操了几次，过了一会儿爱梅特赛尔克才抵著他的宫腔深处射了出来，那被刻意制作布满神经的器官清楚地感觉到自己被填满的过程。光的身体因为高潮而有些痉挛，最后才倒在枕头堆里面不停喘气。他是真的一点力气都没有了，然而爱梅特赛尔克却也没打算现在就放过他。他被翻了过来，被嘲笑了一下大英雄的体力不行，现在四肢软得就跟面条一样。

光不理会这种无法说是讽刺的话语，只是随意回应了几声就想睡了。明明他才起床没有多久，这性爱已经又让他想要闭上眼睛回归梦乡怀抱。爱梅特赛尔克似乎也不怎么在乎他快要睡著，把他整个翻了过来，似乎是开始研究另外一个部位。

「哈迪斯？！」在被推入第一个指节的时候，光有些惊讶。他疲惫地回头，从他这个角度看不清楚全貌，但他知道爱梅特赛尔克在做什么。他的前敌人正在开拓他的后穴，在前面的雌穴已经被玩得湿软之后，对方似乎又对他的后穴产生了兴趣。

「我想你应该知道，一般男人如果作为承受方，靠得就是这个位置。」爱梅特赛尔克就像是科普一样地给他说著，手上的动作一点没停地玩著他的后穴。他的后穴比前面要紧得多也干得多，除了前面流过来的液体之外目前还没有自己分泌出什么来。光有些紧张，他总觉得如果自己被真的走了后面，事情似乎就不太一样了。虽然本质上也没什么不同，但是他至少不能自欺欺人地想著这是什么治疗过程。

「你这边有些干，借点水。」爱梅特赛尔克像是完全不在乎光内心有些慌乱，他在光想要说话的时候故意用手指在他雌穴里面搅了搅，把光整个弄软以后用那湿淋淋的手指去开拓他的后穴。

光趴在那里有些失神，他原以为被这么走入后穴应该会很痛很痛，然而他的身体很快就接受了这样的入侵。在爱梅特赛尔克灵活的手指探索下，不一会儿就摸到了让他舒服到几乎要跳起来的地方。

「是这里啊……」爱梅特赛尔克笑著说，随后毫不客气地攻击那个可以让光舒服到几乎跳起来的点。  
「等等！等等！啊…不……你……」雌穴也就罢了，被玩弄后穴能爽到这样的地不也是光的预料之外。他想要往前爬著离开这个攻击，然而却被对方压著屁股固定在那里。事实上就是爱梅特赛尔克不这么做，光也无法从他底下逃离。光的腰早就酸软无比，哪里还有精力可以从床上爬开？他这么被手指干了后穴几回，阴茎即使没被摸也硬得厉害，最后直接射在了床尾的地毯上。这么射出以后，似乎光也有些看开，他趴在床上随便前敌人玩弄他两个肉穴，一会儿插插后面一会儿弄弄前面。他的下体因为快感早就已经乱七八糟，大量的淫液流出，有些直接落在地上也有些顺著大腿根一路流到了小腿。

这太过了。

光这么想著，屁股被扶了起来，很快就被那粗大的阴茎给贯穿。

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点道具play注意～目前阿光还是双o状态～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨晚聊出的梗～感谢灯喵太太>WO

**

「我觉得……哈迪斯有点太过份了。」

光小声地说著，在宽大的袍子下他必须岔开腿来走路以免磨蹭到那被使用得过份的部位。在他眼前的是高大的古代人幻影，是他与爱梅特赛尔克曾经共同的友人。光也不知道自己为什么会跑到这个人的面前，也不知道自己这么对这个幻影全说出内心想法会不会是个不智之举。他只是很自然地，彷佛依循某种过去的习惯，走到了这人面前开始小声抱怨。

「虽然此时此刻我应该问你发生什么了会比较礼貌……但是……」幻影低声笑著，就像是看到了什么有趣的东西。光有那么一瞬间有些迷茫对方到底在笑什么，随后眼睛有些不可思议地瞪大。他的脑海里面闪过了雅修特拉曾经跟他解释自己眼中世界的说明，也想起爱梅特赛尔克曾经说过关于希斯拉德的事情。他们那共同的友人，在”看”方面的能力特别突出。

光马上低头，他已经是洗过澡才出门，难道还有什么残留在里面吗？只是他才做了这样的动作，就马上意识到自己这样已经是承认了什么。

「呵呵……」高大的古代幻影有些俏皮地笑著，就如同多年之前一样。看著尴尬得不敢抬头的友人，幻影轻轻点了点自己身边的座位。「要在这里坐一会儿吗？说起来我以为哈迪斯根本不会让你出门呢……毕竟像是你现在这样的抱怨，我以前也听过不少次。喔……还是说你是几天前就来到这里了？」

「……我跟他说我想出来看看……」光回避了希斯拉德的问题，尽管他觉得对方什么都知道，还是不太好意思承认自己已经和爱梅特赛尔克在床上缠绵了几天这点。他小心地爬了上去，尽可能不要动作太大伤到自己。在好不容易坐到冰凉的石椅上后，他觉得自己发热发疼的部位似乎好了不少。他的思绪回到今天早上，有些想不明白到底是谁起的头。好像是他自己，又好像是爱梅特赛尔克。反正到了后来，他的双腿夹著爱梅特赛尔克的腰，让他把性器送到自己体内的最深处。这些天除了一开始的时候对方还意思意思穿个睡袍，后来他俩都是全裸入睡。他的下体已经很习惯被对方粗大的性器插入，插得似乎都有些合不拢。

他们做了几次，这个亚马乌罗提位于海底，也就不存在什么太阳升起与落下来判断时间。反正光觉得这次大概也做了很久，做得他腿间一片泥泞。爱梅特赛尔克还特意弄来一面镜子，让他看看他底下到底有多么淫乱。他上下两个小口都给操红了，被操红的小口一如他所想得根本无法闭合，而从那小洞里面过多的白浊甚至流了出来，弄得他一屁股都湿了。他的乳首也被玩弄得红肿透亮，被舔得湿答答不说上面还有光自己高潮射出的精液，看著就像是过多的乳汁从里头流出来一般。爱梅特赛尔克抱怨说都是这治疗让他有些累，要好好休息一下才行。

光觉得这人就是彻底胡说八道，他才不信爱梅特赛尔克真的是因为治疗才累。然而看著对方有些黑的黑眼圈，又让他有些自我怀疑是不是这治疗真让人太累了。他勉强地爬下床，顶著对方有些不悦的目光下说出想要出去走走。

「去啊？我拦著你了？」爱梅特赛尔克这么说了以后就翻身看著睡了，被子拉得高高的似乎也不想理他。面对他这样的反应，光顿时有些手足无措。他原先以为对方会不让他出去，自己还要想办法说服爱梅特赛尔克。然而对方就让他出去了，直接翻身就睡。光回头看了爱梅特赛尔克好几眼，抱著有些说不清楚的感觉离开房间。他的脚步有些踉跄，途中还踢到了几个昨晚使用的道具。那些东西上面都沾有他干涸的液体，不远处还有一个庞然大物。

他勉强洗了澡，穿上爱梅特赛尔克第一天准备给他的衣服就往外走。他没想真离开这个海底亚马乌罗提，只是有点害怕这过于繁复的性爱而已。爱梅特赛尔克的手段一天比一天过份，天知道他是怎么想出那么多奇怪玩法。光红了脸，他还记得昨天晚上自己也被逼著尿了几次，骑在爱梅特赛尔克创造的一个古怪木马上面不停高潮。爱梅特赛尔克说自己累了，但是他的器官必须接连接受刺激才能彻底成熟与开发完成，只有开发完成了他们才能进到下一阶段的治疗。

光那时候就怀疑他是不是在胡扯，但是最后还是通红著脸撑起身体，掰开已经熟透的肉穴慢慢做到那木马上面。这个看著有点像是加雷马风格又有点像是亚拉戈风格性爱玩具开始缓缓抽插起来，随著那器械的动作还把他体内的液体带出了一些，流到了马背上。光原本以为只有这样而已，事实上这东西比他想像得要复杂得多也可怕得多。在他被玩具操得前面高潮了一次之后，又有另外的东西从后面升起，戳入他的后穴。两穴被这么抽插，光的脑子一片混乱。他有几次想要下来，却是给固定在了上面。他的乳首也有细小的刷子开始骚弄，不一会儿又有小小像是夹子一样的东西夹住他的乳首轻轻拉扯，模拟出了被吸吮的感觉。他的阴茎被包裹在一个圆筒一样的东西里面，圆桶的内衬套弄得他很舒服，却又在他放松的瞬间有什么东西从尿道钻入。

光跪坐在这木马上喊得嗓子都有些哑，对前敌人发出可怜的求饶。然而他的前敌人并没有放过他，反而走过来把阴茎抵在了他嘴边。明明对方什么话都没有说，光却微妙地明白这大概是一种暗示，暗示了只有爱梅特赛尔克爽了才会放过他。于是光辛苦地在那样的刺激下给爱梅特赛尔克口交，努力用自己的嘴唇与口腔来取悦那粗大的性器。他昨晚大概是晕过去的，虽然好几天晚上他都是晕过去，但是昨晚那种特别不一样。

要说舒服当然是舒服，爱梅特赛尔克至少在这方面没有真正伤害过他，顶多就是在他被玩得尿出来的时候嘲笑他的膀胱。但他有些害怕，他害怕的是自己也开始习惯那多出来的器官，习惯利用那雌穴与本不应该有交合功能的后穴获得快感。他怕再这么给爱梅特赛尔克”治疗”了几回，自己或许就不会想要变回去了。而就算变了回去，他也有些害自己习惯于与对方亲吻，一看到对方就浑身发热，想要亲吻对方或者抚摸对方的性器。

当然，这种被做到太舒服甚至有些害怕的想法，光不会直接这么对希斯拉德说。他只是含糊地说他现在身体有点问题，爱梅特赛尔克的治疗方法让他不太适应而已。

「嗯……你有没有直接跟他说说你的想法呢？」希斯拉德顿了会儿，就像是所有老朋友一样给出这个建议。光张了张嘴，想说些什么又吞了回去只是等希斯拉德继续往下说。希斯拉德就像是没有看到光的犹豫一样，缓缓地把自己的想法给说了出来。「如果你真不喜欢哈迪斯做什么，直接跟他说就好了。他不是那种过份自负固执的人，如果你能够说服他，应该就可以了。」

光不说话，先不说他觉得自己有点难以说出口让哈迪斯不要拿道具玩他，再来他也不觉得爱梅特赛尔克会听自己的话。

「看来你在担心你说话他不听是吗？这样吧…我有个主意。」希斯拉德又笑了起来，光觉得有些不好意思，拿这种私密的事情去问这个温和的大朋友。只见希斯拉德把双手合拢，放在自己的脸边。「你做出这个动作吧。我跟哈迪斯算是很早就认识了，在我长年的观察里，他可受不了用这个动作拜托恳求的人。」

「唔……」光觉得希斯拉德这个动作让人觉得有些熟悉，他好像看过塔塔露或者路上某些希望顾客把钱从口袋里面掏出来的拉拉菲尔族做过。「我不行吧？这个动作要小一点的种族做起来才比较有效果吧。」

「总之你试试看吧？」希斯拉德笑了起来，慢慢从椅子上站起身。「虽然这只是个幻影都市而已，不过接下来我也有些事情要处理呢。你先回去吧，反正不管有用没用都是要试了才知道不是吗？」

光有些犹豫地点了点头，跳下椅子与这位善良的友人道别。他慢慢地往爱梅特赛尔克所在的方向走去，有些忐忑不安又有些跃跃欲试。

**

爱梅特赛尔克在他回家的时候就开了门，他原先还想著自己没有钥匙，是不是要按门铃才能回去。然而事实上是他才到了门口，对方就把门给打开了。爱梅特赛尔克把他上下打量一遍，双手还胸有些古怪地开口。

「我还以为大英雄逃跑了？」  
「啊？为什么？」

光不解的面容似乎让爱梅特赛尔克有些语塞又有些高兴，至少他原本脸上隐隐约约带著的怒气或者其他什么情感稍稍缓解。他侧过了身体，让光跟在他后面走了进去。这一走入屋子里面光原先还有些冷静的头脑又开始混乱起来，与外头清新的空气不同，这屋子里面到处都充满了性爱的气息。如果说之前他还鼓足勇气想要问问爱梅特赛尔克是不是可以进行下一个阶段治疗，一回到这屋子里面他的双腿就有些发软，已经休息了一阵子的雌穴又再次冒出水来。

他被爱梅特赛尔克牵到了椅子旁，衣服很自然地落了下来，他们又开始接吻。这接吻又深又长，彷佛能挑起人所有情欲。光自觉自己的性器已经有些反应，被对方抓入手中慢慢套弄。他不得不靠在爱梅特赛尔克的身上避免自己滑倒在地上，那套弄他性器的技巧实在太过高超，高超得他双腿发软。

他射出来了，白浊的液体射到了他自己的胸膛上也射到了爱梅特赛尔克的身上。他被推倒在椅子上，双腿令人羞耻地自动张开，似乎已经做好了被入侵的准备。只是在看到爱梅特赛尔克拿在手上的那彷佛紫水晶做成的假阴茎，他猛地想起了希斯拉德的话语以及自己今天为什么特别跑出去转转。直到现在他也不得不承认，他不介意爱梅特赛尔克…或者说是哈迪斯用那庞大的性器在他体内抽插，他的身体可以说是欣喜地接受了这样的侵入，甚至在对方退出的时候有些不舍与挽留。但是他真不喜欢那样的道具，冰冰冷冷的道具在他体内抽插，虽说确实带来了灭顶的快感但是与此同时光也意识到自己真不喜欢这样。

那就像是某一种无关于爱的色情表演，只是为了满足观看者的癖好，而无关于任何情感的连结。他知道自己的想法很古怪，毕竟如果真要论治疗的话那么比起爱梅特赛尔克本人的阴茎，用那些道具他应该更不尴尬才是。然而光却不喜欢那些道具，虽说它们也同样能给他快乐。在看到紫色水晶的瞬间他双腿开始并拢，却是被不知道哪里冒出的铁炼锁住他的双腿。他隐约察觉到哈迪斯虽然不如他刚回来时候那样的不高兴，但是现在心情似乎也没有彻底转好。

光想要后退，然而此刻的他却是退无可退。而就在这时候，他突然想起了之前希斯拉德教过的东西。他连忙把自己的手合拢放在脸边，微妙地觉得这动作自己也有些熟悉，好像很久以前做过一样。

「拜托你，哈迪斯？不要用这些东西好吗？」他看见哈迪斯停住了脚步，似乎有些惊奇他会做出这样的动作。光有些担心自己说话这筹码不够，又补充了几句。然而他事后回想，能说出这种话的他，就某种意义上来说也很不对了。「用你的就好了，可以吗？」

「哦？听听听听，我们大英雄这是在说些什么。你的伙伴们知道你会这样吗？张著大腿寻求男人的阴茎？」爱梅特赛尔克说话又拉长了声调，就像是从前在水晶都他们见面时候那般。但是光却敏感地发现，对方现在心情可以说是非常非常好。爱梅特赛尔克放下了那彷佛用紫水晶制作而成的假阴茎，转而压到他的身上去亲吻他。光闭起眼睛接受这黏糊的亲吻，有些意外希斯拉德所言还真是真的。

做出撒娇的动作！真的有用！

**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事迎来终结，光的身体终于恢复如初。然而，他们的关系也会恢复如初吗？

**

在此之前光不可能也不曾有过这样的日子。好几次他趴在床上呻吟，对方在他耳边低笑，一边咬著他的耳朵一边说他喊得比黄金港花街里头的人大声。光觉得当时的自己肯定是疯了，下面收缩得厉害不说，还一口咬在了对方肩膀。这简直就像是吃醋一样的动作，就差没把那句「你又知道黄金港花街里面是怎么叫唤？」给直接说出口。然而爱梅特赛尔克并没有生气，尽管他苍白的皮肤都给咬出红痕，也只是笑著拍拍他的背，示意光张嘴好让他看看光的牙齿有没有咬坏了。

「是个会嫉妒的小狗狗。」对方笑了，在光看来那笑容充满情欲也似乎打从心底地开心。他被抱了起来，尽管他自觉自己在平原人类男性中不算小个子，对上加雷安人却显得小得多。据他所知，索鲁斯这个身体也已经加雷安人中比较没那么大只。真正高大的加雷安人还得看瓦厉斯˙佐斯˙加尔乌斯或者是芝诺斯˙耶˙加尔乌斯。但就算在加雷安人中不显高，对他来说也已经挺高了。

第一次被爱梅特赛尔克整个抱起来肏的时候光几乎呆住，比起底下正交合的部位他更慌张地想要抓住什么避免自己因为对方力竭而摔到地上。然而对方似乎看准了他的心思，每次这么做都故意走到房间中央，让他没有任何可以抓的东西只好抱著那个正肏著他的人不放。

「你是不是有什么错觉？以为索鲁斯就不需要上战场了？」爱梅特赛尔克故意在他耳边吹气，一边抱著他一边大力肏干著他的雌穴。这姿势进的太深了，光根本不能回话。纵使他每一次想说些什么，都被抱著肏了几下，直把他想说的话撞碎。

光想说索鲁斯就算要上战场也与你现在这个身体没有关系，毕竟按照之前于里昂热他们的说法，加雷马帝国初代皇帝的身体应该早就沉眠于地下化为白骨，哪里是现在这么精神奕奕的模样？只是他这话说不出来，只能抱著对方让那粗大的性器在自己体内横冲直撞，冲到最里面的地方抵著内腔射出来。光好几次被射大了肚子，躺在床上双眼发直。兴许是他这样大著肚子的模样取悦了爱梅特赛尔克，对方也在他的身边躺下来，一会儿揉捏他的乳首，一会儿摸了摸那涨大的小腹。

「都射成这个样子了，你应该会怀孕吧。」对方故意这么说，似乎是想要看光脸上惊慌失措的表情。「不过就算怀了孩子又怎么样呢？大英雄应当是不需要这个孩子的，反正到时候我都会把你变回来。也不过就是个还没有成型的生命罢了。」

「我真的有小孩了吗？」然而光只是惊奇地摸著自己的肚子。虽然爱梅特赛尔克在那里故意说什么无影跟英雄的孩子，这对其他人来说得多讽刺之类的话语。又或者是说什么生下这孩子也好，恭喜你们有了可以与瓦厉斯竞争皇室正统的存在。光完全没在听他说的那些话，只是单纯地摸著自己的肚子，认真地问著是否真有孩子。

「如果有的话，我想留下来。」光笑起来，抱著自己被操得满满都是精水的小腹微笑。「孩子像谁都好，是小孩子的话一定很可爱。」他是真心这么觉得，不管是一个小小的自己或者小小的哈迪斯，好像都会非常惹人怜爱。

拂晓的大家应该也会喜欢这个孩子，他或许还可以看见拂晓贤人们为了该怎么养好一个孩子进行辩论。而他自己大概会被指使著去图书馆里面好好找找，一边打倒那些藏身于图书馆的怪物，一边得想办法在那些丰富藏书里面找出育儿的项目。又或者是在这个城市也不错，小小的婴儿跟高大的古代人比起来应该会更加娇小，他已经能想像希斯拉德为了看这个孩子必须要蹲在地上慢慢看，甚至连呼吸可能都要小心。

他把自己的想法说了出来，以为自己会被哈迪斯狠狠地嘲笑一番。然而他这反应不知怎地似乎刺激到了哈迪斯，他突然压到了光的身上，再次把涨大的阴茎送入光的体内。光被弄得接连高潮了好几次，这次的交合与之前对方还有馀力挑动他的情绪或者玩弄他的身体不同，这次的哈迪斯似乎也很是投入。他们紧紧抱在一起交缠，就好像是真正为了想要生出一个孩子而努力的夫妻一般。那天哈迪斯并没有进入他的后穴，只是一直肏著他的雌穴，让那里最后几乎都被操得没什么自己分泌的液体，通通都是哈迪斯射入的精水。

光的肚子在这样的肏弄之后看著真有些像是怀孕的女性，只是月份尚小还没看得那么明白的那些。他临昏睡之前哈迪斯的性器还插在他的身体里面，好像就要这般连结在一起直到永久。光靠在对方的怀中慢慢睡去，在意识彻底消失前还感觉到对方落在自己身上的亲吻。

然而隔天他醒来，哈迪斯并不在床上，不像是往常那般抱著他睡。他摸了摸旁边，那里空无一人也没有任何温度。他觉得有些奇怪，身体干爽无比就像是昨晚那疯狂的性爱不存在一样。就像是突然想到了什么，光连忙打开自己的双腿，身体几乎折起来往下看。

那多出来的雌穴已经消失，他的下身一如之前没有被妖灵恶作剧的时候一样。光快速下床走到了房外，这里依旧没有某个喜欢说怪话的人的身影。桌上摆著一份早餐，旁边还有他之前穿的那些装备。在早餐盘子旁边有一张字条，上面写著短短一句话。

\---梦该醒了，大英雄。

光的内心一阵慌乱，有那么一瞬间他开始怀疑之前这几天是不是真的只是一场梦。记忆之中哈迪斯与他曾经站在那亚马乌罗提的顶端战斗，战斗的结果是什么呢？他记得对方露出一抹释然的微笑，然后……

他没有吃早餐，冲出了房间开始满大街地寻找那个熟悉的身影。他向那些幻影市民询问，是否看过爱梅特赛尔克席？幻影市民摇摇头，说现在这个时间点委员会的人很忙，就算是小孩子的请求也很难能在这样的时候看见爱梅特赛尔克席。这句话他曾经听过，那时候他浑身都是盈满的光之力，初次来到这被创造于海底的幻影都市。那时候在他询问那些幻影市民的时候得到的就是这样的答覆，他们无法给他指路，只能苦笑的摇头。

「希斯拉德呢？」一个名字在光的脑海中闪过，他连忙将这个问题问了出来。  
「创造管理局的局长吗？这个时间点他应该也很忙碌吧。」温和的市民如此说著，宽大的手轻轻抚摸他的脑袋。「末日已经到来，有太多恐怖的造物出现。创造管理局在这个时候，肯定是十分忙碌的。好了，乖孩子这时候应该回家了。你家在哪里呢？需要我送你回去吗？」

光谢绝了这位善良市民的好意，只是摇摇头说自己会回去。那名善良的市民也没有多说些什么，只是又摸了摸他的脑袋，给了他一个简单的小玩具。

「快回家吧，好孩子。你的家人与朋友一定在等你。在这样的时候，不要和所爱之人分开啊。」那市民如此说著，转身又匆匆地离去。他的身影消失在亚马乌罗提美丽建筑的一角，或许是去寻找他所爱之人了。

「光？光！你能听得见吗？」通讯贝里传来了桑克瑞德的声音，他的声音听上去有些紧张又急切。「听到的话回答我一下吧？已经好几天没联系上你了。我们问了其他妖灵，他们说你的身体过几天应该就会恢复了……所以你…」  
「嗯，我没事了。」光有些讶异，自己的声音听上去是那样的平静。他回到了这些天居住的屋子，吃了那份冷掉的早餐。他看了一会儿原本放在桌上的字条，不一会儿将那字迹已经模糊的纸张放入怀中。

他背起自己的漆黑巨剑，往亚马乌罗提的城外走去。他当然可以使用传送魔法，直接从亚马乌罗提传送到水晶都，也不要多少时间。但是他就是想要这样走著，走过宁静而美丽的街道，走到城市边缘的那电梯旁边。

**

「这样真的好吗？」巨大的幻影躲在了墙角往外看，问著底下不到自己膝盖高的小小友人与创造者。「直接从床上跑掉，做完早餐以后还混乱人家的记忆。这样真的好吗？」幻影的语调并没有什么变化，然而光是从他所说的话也能听出他的不赞同。

「没什么不好吧，希斯拉德。」爱梅特赛尔克，或者该说哈迪斯一边心想他所创造的这个希斯拉德也与本人太过相似了，一边默默地看著那离去的背影。对方在他的眼中越走越远，一如过去的日子。他总是看著光从亚马乌罗提离开，又等著他回到这里。

不，那并不能说是"这里"。这里并不是真正的亚马乌罗提，尽管他将自己所有的思念具现化，这终究不是他真正的故乡。

「你也不必对自己或对他太苛刻了，哈迪斯。」巨大的古代幻影叹了一口气。他当然没有得到朋友与创造者的回应，那双金色的眼睛只是安静地看著那人远离，最后似乎终究是懒得走到了电梯的方向，开始使用了以太传送。

「好了，没什么好看的。」他收回了自己的视线，正打算找个地方好好休息休息。而就在这时候，一个漆黑的身影从马克连萨斯广场的水晶出现，直接一个跳劈冲到了他面前。

「唉呀唉呀？这倒是前所未见啊。」希斯拉德笑了起来，故做震惊的模样。他其实早就察觉到了光的打算，那新生的友人其实一如既往地并不好打发，不是假装不存在就能够解决的。希斯拉德其实也不好明说，不过他在知道了哈迪斯居然还给那人作了一份早餐留了一份字条，就觉得这个计画不成功的机率比较高。

毕竟如果说一切都是梦的话，早餐跟字条又是怎么回事呢？一切推给光自己梦游吗？自己梦游给自己弄了早餐，还会刻意写上一个字条告诉自己梦该醒了？这怎么看就不对吧。看著被那一开始似乎有些震惊，现在已经和恋人吻得难分难舍的友人。希斯拉德偷偷笑著，转身离开留给这对小情侣一点空间。他的心情很好，毕竟他的朋友们是如此的可爱。一个一开始大概确实有些慌乱，混淆记忆的魔法可能也在此生效。但是毕竟是那个人啊，就算魔法仍然在作用，或许也能察觉到其中的破绽。又或许，这是施放魔法的人的杂念也说不定。

虽然去问的话，哈迪斯大概不会承认吧。但是在施展混淆记忆魔法的时候，伟大的爱梅特赛尔克席是否有那么一瞬间的杂念？

「午安，您今天看起来心情很好。」一名路过喜爱辩论的市民如此说道，希斯拉德对他点了点头，脸上露出笑容。  
「是挺好的，在见证了爱情之后，我想大家应该都会有和我一样的好心情。」  
「爱情啊……那确实会让人心情好呢。」善良的幻影市民点了点头，随即又开口问道。「嗯？您这是要去哪里呢？」  
「去替我两个让人不省心的朋友办点事。」希斯拉德微笑地说著，慢慢朝某个方向前进。

**

光一开始确实是想要直接离开这里，他心知肚明不管那是不是梦境，或许现在离开对他们来说都是一件好事。然而他的脚步就像是黏在了亚马乌罗提的地砖上，总是不让他继续往前离开这里。他的脑海里总有双金色的眼睛安静地注视他，那眼中的情感让他怀念又心痛。那并不是他所习惯的，无影充满嘲讽，有些使坏或者疲惫的眼神，而是属于更遥远以前的那个人。

\--在太古时期，我也不过是一个普通人。

光停下脚步，就像是幻影泡沫一般的片段在他脑中闪现而过。那并不是他们习惯称之为超越之力的能力，而是刻印在他灵魂深处的某些片段。

「哈迪斯……」光小声地说著，内心复杂沉重，就像是有什么东西压在上面又像是把他的心直接泡在苦水之中。为了分散这样的难受，他抓起了挂在身侧的水壶开始喝水，也就是在这时候，他看见了那高高大大探出一个头躲在墙后的身影。

光有那么一瞬间的无语，会这么做的大概就是希斯拉德了。如果都是差不多的身高，那么有人这样躲在墙后偷看，或许还不是那么明显。但是对于新生的人类来说，这些古代幻影个个都是巨人，怎么可能会看不见？

光心中有些好笑，有些想要回头跟幻影老友挥挥手，告诉他自己已经看见塌了。然而他突然意识到，如果只是希斯拉德想来送送他，那根本不必这么偷偷摸摸地躲在墙后，只要直接来送他就可以了。他的脑中疯狂转出了一个可能性，这个猜想有些疯狂但是他决心要给自己一个机会。他发动了以太传送，只是传送的目标点并不是水晶都或者其他地方，而是就在后头不远处的马克连萨斯广场大水晶。从水晶里出来的瞬间，光就看到了那相对于希斯拉德要小上许多的身影，也是这阵子他十分熟悉的某人。

哈迪斯。他在心中默念对方的名字，随后一个跳劈冲了上去，直接撞上了爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇。嘴唇相撞其实有点疼，他们唇间还可以隐约尝到几丝血腥味。然而现在的他们没人在乎这点，哈迪斯接受了他这样飞扑而来的亲吻，藉由身高优势把他整个人压在怀中。光的手也努力攀附著对方的脖子，就像是不愿意亲吻就此终结。他听见了一个响指的声音，他们从大街上一瞬间回到了这些天居住的那个房间。爱梅特赛尔克压在他的身上，在亲吻之后他的眼神有些复杂也有些不明显的情感。

「你这是干什么？大英雄？」对方的话语又开始阴阳怪气，单从这话语简直让人不敢相信上一秒吻得难分难舍的是同一张嘴。然而光现在并不是很在乎这张嘴故意说的那些话语，只是简单地去用嘴唇用舌头去拨弄对方，把那些话语以物理的方式直接顶回去。在接吻的时候他轻轻抚摸哈迪斯的后背，以对方会喜欢的方式揉捏那里的每一寸肌肉。光的双腿下意识地打开，让对方直接压在了自己身上。

他身上的装备与哈迪斯身上的黑袍很快就消失，他揉捏了一下对方后颈的某个位置，尽管具体的记忆记不清楚，他还是隐约明白那是对方最喜欢被摸到的放松点。亲吻过后的哈迪斯打量了他好一会儿，似乎想说什么最后却又只是亲了下来。他们简直就像是患上了什么与亲吻有关的疾病，不停舔弄吸吮对方唇舌不说，好像就这彼此交换呼吸都让人性起。他们的阴茎贴在了一起，尽管并没有特别处碰也十分兴奋，从顶端的小口那里冒出了清液。

光是率先碰触这两根性器的人，他小心地用手把它们稍稍包拢靠近，开始上下磨蹭。哈迪斯的腰也配合地稍稍移动，他的一只手也加入了进来，只是比起摸他自己的性器似乎对光的东西更感兴趣。光好几次被他故意使坏带乱了节奏，差点这么被弄射出来又突然放缓。光并没有注意到自己蓝色的眼睛里面透出些微修恼，对方只是状似无辜地低头舔吻他的乳首，用牙齿轻轻拉扯。

光的性器被玩得吐出了白浊，只是光的心里并没有因此感到高潮后的放松愉悦，而是有小小的不快。哈迪斯的性器还挺立在那里，并没有在这里一起高潮。光觉得这就是对方故意使坏，只是他也拿对方这样无伤大雅的小坏心一点办法都没有。哈迪斯总能让他很快就丢去那小小的不快，他高潮射出来的那些东西除了射到他自己身上自然也射到了对方身上。光原本还有些不高兴，看著对方把自己射出来的东西抹开，放入嘴中吸吮之后就又抛弃了原本的不快，转而有些不好意思。尽管他自己也可以做出这样的动作，但那与自己喜欢的人做出来总是有不一样的杀伤力。

他顺从地让对方把自己腿打开，不知道从哪里摸出了一小个瓶子的润滑油就这么倒到他的后穴上。虽说之前哈迪斯也开发过他的后穴，只是那时候光更多注意力都被前面虚造出来的雌穴所吸引，而稍稍忽略了后面的部位。现在的他已经没有了前面的雌穴，尽管哈迪斯故意用手指在上面打转，现在那里除了本来就有的软肉之外倒是没有多一张嘴。但是哈迪斯这动作暗示性就十足，似乎是在提醒光之前他曾经用这里取得多少快乐。

光秉住呼吸，他确实被哈迪斯挑起了前些天那荒淫快乐的记忆，但是他绝对不会在此开口让对方把那器官给变回来。或许之后某天会也或许不会，至少现在是绝对不行。他已经和拂晓他们约好之后要在水晶都见面，若是现在松口了，他怕是又要消失上这么几天。只是光事后回想自己的思维也有些被代入沟里，他事后回想如果只是想要提醒哈迪斯现在不该在他会阴处打转，至少不该直接拉著对方的手触摸自己的后穴。

「这么著急吗？我的大英雄？」哈迪斯笑了起来，说了这么一句以后就开始抚摸起光的后穴。这里本不该是承受欢爱的地方，然而在这些天里它也尝到了太多的快乐。光看著哈迪斯的手指很快就探入一个指节，几乎没有任何阻碍地就进到了他的身体里面。他看著那细长的手指在他体内抽插，直往他会很舒服的那些点戳刺。光抱著自己的腿，身体几乎对折。他视线正对的地方就是自己被玩得湿淋淋的屁股，以及对方兴起的阴茎。不管吞几次他都觉得那东西很大，大得简直不像话。只是不同于一开始他或许还有些紧张，担忧前面的雌穴不说了后面的位置真的可以容纳这样的东西吗？现在的他知道自己能吃下去那东西，那粗大的阴茎带给他的并不会是痛苦而是被填满的快乐。而只是这样的想像，就让光的肉穴开始收缩，咬著手指似乎有些不满足。

「真是著急的人，看来我得教你什么叫做耐心。」那轻轻笑著的话语让光有那么一点点的不安。只见哈迪斯只是继续用手指玩弄他的后穴，却是低下头把他刚刚释放过的性器放入嘴中。光的性器现在还在不应期，没有那么快能再次涨大。也因为如此，那里现在敏感得不得了，光是被这么放入嘴中吸吮就几乎让光整个人都跳起来。

「等等！等等现在不要……啊….不要舔那里。」他说著这样的话语，然而对方并不打算理会他。敏感的前端被猛烈吸吮，舌头也毫不客气地卷走吞咽之前残留的东西，就像是要马上把他下一波的东西给逼出来一样猛吸。这是快感也是痛苦，还有一些让人失去控制的恐惧。光的身体几乎下意识地想要推阻，然而他却是被某种力量给压制住，让他只能继续抱著自己的腿承受对方给他几乎灭顶的快感。

「等等…哈迪斯求你了…求你了快退开……要不行了…啊啊啊-----」光在这猛烈快感下一收缩，而对方也似乎掌握了时机吐出他的性器猛地撸了几下。光的性器再次喷发出的液体，猛烈得直接射到了光自己的脸上。光有那么一瞬间的恍惚，而此时他的后穴也终于被抵上了对方的性器。

那粗大的阴茎直接捅了进来，光的肉穴完全没有任何抵抗之力，只能乖乖地吞下所有的东西。哈迪斯的速度不算快，却是坚定而缓慢地一直插进去，直到整根没入。他甚至按压了一下光的肚子，那肚子上面有被他肏起的小小突起，告诉他现在他的阴茎进入到了什么样的位置。他拉著光的手放到了上面，压著那小块突起然后快速操了起来。光一边喘息一边呼喊他的名字，在这里只有这样的声音与交合的水声。哈迪斯低头咬著光的乳首，感受恋人把手轻轻放到他的背上抚摸，一如当年。

他们的交合不比之前最刺激的时候激烈，却或许因为两人心意的问题他们比什么时候都要投入。他们亲吻著彼此，任由欲望与爱意将他们吞没。光紧紧抱著哈迪斯，任由对方把精液射到自己体内。

**

「我说，光怎么还没回来？以太传送不需要多少时间吧？」桑克瑞德有些烦躁地踩著地面。只是他说不清楚自己不爽到底是因为光迟到了，还是因为背后两名少女快乐地吃著东西。

「虽说担心孩子是个好事，但是阻碍孩子交友就不好了，桑克瑞德。」在桑克瑞德面前的于里昂热喝著咖啡，平静地指出老友烦躁的点根本不是光的迟到。这不过是属于家长一种特有的寂寞，孩子欢乐地跑去找同伴玩耍，老父亲就这么被忽略了。

「桑克瑞德！你看看这个！」就在桑克瑞德想要开口反驳什么的时候，琳突然拉著盖娅跑了过来，这又让老父亲开始提心吊胆，担心是否出了什么状况。

琳手上拿著的是一封精美的卡片，上面有爱心有花瓣的图样让桑克瑞德有那么瞬间以为是哪个不长眼的小子塞给琳的情书。老父亲气势汹汹地拿过了信件，拆开以后大声朗读。

\--在此美好的时节，将通知我亲爱的朋友们一个好消息。我要结婚了，婚礼预计在一个礼拜后的周日。仪式将在上午十点举行，地点是亚马乌罗提大礼堂。欢迎各位亲朋好友莅临，不必带什么礼物过来，只要将你们的祝福带过来就好了。仪式会有一段小小的演讲，欢迎亲朋好友们上台给予新人祝福。

结婚人： 爱梅特赛尔克X光

证婚人与司仪：希斯拉德。

「啊！是光要结婚了吗！这太好了！」琳开心地笑著，连忙跟一头雾水的盖娅解释起谁是爱梅特赛尔克。

桑克瑞德只觉得自己心脏要停止了，别人只是听他转述可能冲击还没那么大，他在念完那一段文字后底下看到的就是用粉红爱心框起来的两人照片。这扑面而来的粉色气息，让他觉得自己彷佛深处于恶梦之中。

他的好友要跟他们之前才打过的无影结婚？？这是不是太快了点？？不，这不是快不快的问题而是弄错了什么吧？！

今天的桑克瑞德，血压飙高了。而位在黑风海底都市亲吻交缠的两人，并没意识到他们共通的好友，已经将这喜帖传遍了第一世界。希斯拉德甚至找上了新任的妖灵王，与她分享了这份喜悦。尽管有些吃惊光就这么要跟人结婚了，妖灵们大多都是开心的。他们喜欢那样热闹的场景，有鲜花有水果有各种快乐的好东西。

「说到结婚的话他们以后会有宝宝吧？」一个妖灵好奇地对另一个如此问著。另一个想了想也点点头，开始嘻嘻笑著。  
「那太好了～我们也喜欢小孩子～把他带来我们的梦境世界跟我们一起玩耍吧～」

END


End file.
